


Roleplay F on F

by Subkaity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subkaity/pseuds/Subkaity
Summary: All writing below are works of fiction conjured up by real submissive individual.The writing is in no way a reflection of realities past,present or future. They are simply written for both your and my own enjoyment





	Roleplay F on F

**Author's Note:**

> All writing below are works of fiction conjured up by real submissive individual.  
> The writing is in no way a reflection of realities past,present or future. They are simply written for both your and my own enjoyment

It's Halloween night tonight hunny, are you excited to wear the outfit you picked out. She knows I'm excited. Yes mistress, I've secretly been putting on the outfit and walking around the house when you're not home just for fun! I know sweety, I know. I'm blushing, she looks at me and says rougir, you're so cute. I ask her where we're going tonight, I'm so excited to show off my outfit. Mistress, I don't want to wait, can I put it on now and wear it all day? She smiles at me, of course you can honey, but you're going to have to promise me something in return. I say anything, what can I do to please you, what's the promise. She says you already made it. I'm too excited to be nervous about what she might have in mind. I run to the walk in closet and pull out my outfit and start getting dressed. My outfit is Babydoll from Sucker Punch the movie. As I'm coming out of the closet I'm suddenly shoved, a strong hand against my breast, backwards into the closet. It surprised me, I tripped over my feet, the heels I added to the costume are bigger than in the movie, 6 inches high ( I love heels ). I look up, in walks my girlfriend, my mistress, confident with a giant grin on her face. She says oh but how cute you look. My face is red and I'm breathing a little faster now. She presses me up against the shelves in the closet and starts moving her hands all over my body. She strokes my hair with one hand while running another arm up and down my thigh. She moves both hands up under my crop top, she's fondling my breasts, playing with my nipples, grabbing them, squeezing them and kissing me passionately, until my nipples are hard as rocks. She pulls one hand away, shoved the hand in my mouth making me suck on it, the slowly moves one hand back down my torso, slowly, slides her hand down my waist band and slides one finger into my panties, a second finger, a third, her whole hand. She begins kissing my neck, my stomach is fluttering, my head falls backwards onto the wire shelf , my neck fully exposed. She's making slow circles with her hand around my clit, while sucking on my neck, I know she's giving me a hickey, I don't care, I'm her's, I'm not ashamed to be marked. She moves her hands back to my thighs running her hands up my skirt, I lift my hands to her body, I start to go at her shirt, her breasts, she removes her hands from their place teasing me, grabs both my wrists and forces them behind my back while kissing me. She grabs the handcuffs from the shelf of the closet she had me pressed against, and she cuffs my wrists together behind my back. She is not gentle, she does it quick and tight. I'm so in love, she stops kissing me to look at me and asks "did I give you permission to touch me?"  
No mistress, she slaps me hard and then gets down on her knees. She moves her face between my legs and begins taking off my panties with her mouth from under my skirt. She is doing it from between the legs and not from the waist band. I'm panting, begging for it, she gets the panties off and begins teasing me with her tongue, I'm barely able to breath. I love feeling violated and not being able to resist, I wouldn't want to resist her anyway, just the thought sends me deeper into emotional submission. She abruptly stops and comes up to me. She uncuffs me and tells me to right myself. I'm hot bothered and horny and just like that, she is stopping and acting like nothing happened. She knows I'm not going to be able to resist anything she tells me to do for the rest of the day and she knows it. I'm now as whipped as I could possibly be. I fix my outfit and check myself in the mirror. There is a giant red mark on my neck. I step out of the closet and my mistress is standing there smiling at me. I curtsey. She tells me to go and sit down at our makeup stand and she will help me finish my look. I do as I'm told happily. I ask my mistress not to cover the hickey. She tells me she knows, she wouldn't have given it to me if she didn't want people to see. I blush again. She finishes up with my makeup and says come along, lets go get lunch. I nod and follow her to the car. Oh no honey, we're not taking the car with you dressed like that, we are taking out our matching motorcycles. I'm in a short slit skirt and 6 inch heels, I look at her and I know she's not joking. I mount my bike, the seat feels weird. I turn over the engine and it's vibrating between my legs a little more than normal. She asks me if I like the heated and vibrating seat. I nod and ask if we can take the long way. She says we are going straight through downtown so that she can hear all the whistles from the guys as we ride by. Blushing we ride out onto the street. She tells me that the faster we go the warmer and faster the seat will get. She knows how I like to go fast. We're driving through downtown and sure enough there are whistles, I play along and wave back at them. We arrive at the restaurant, it's fancy. We turn off our bikes and I look at my mistress, she looks at me and says, you liked that didn't you. Blushing I nod my head. She calls me a good girl as we walk into the restaurant and sit down to order lunch. I ordered a Ruben. She says, so you liked the guys whistling at you and now your ordering meat, is there something you want to tell me honey. No mistress, I love only you and don't care for gross disgusting crude womanizing men. She tells me she needs proof of my conviction and orders a garden salad. When they deliver the meals to the table she switches the plates giving me the salad. Thank you Mistress. She tells me she wants me to watch her eat before I'm allowed to touch my meal. I oblige. When lunch is finally over she says we're going to a party tonight but since we still have time before the party we're going to the hair salon where my hair will be done up to match my costume. Again I'm excited and I thank my mistress. She's treating me very well. After the salon we ride around for hours, the seat still driving me crazy, I've had a few orgams already.  
It's late enough now and we arrive at the party. It's a haunted corn maze and everyone enters it from a different spot. The contest is men vs women, the men are allowed to do anything they want to us, the women are supposed to make it to the middle and group up and make it back out without being caught. The heels are definitely not made for this contest, and my mistress knows I choose these shoes. There are a few close calls but I make it to the middle uncaught, my mistress is there waiting for me, no other woman have reached the middle yet, she and I have to choose whether to wait for the other woman or assume they have been captured and leave together. I'll do anything she says, she leads me back through the corn maze toward the exit, we make a wrong turn and find ourselves at a dead end, at the same time one of the men shows up behind us. I look at my mistress, and she looks at me as the man slowly walks toward us. She whispers to me and says, this wasn't a mistake. I told you I needed proof. I'm confused, and then it hits me, what she said to me at lunch. She tells me she's going to let him have his way with me while she watches, she grabs my hands and pulls them behind my back. She whispers in my ear to start with a blowjob, I whisper her pleading, I say I don't like men, but I do like being forced into things I don't want to do by her. She whispers that she knows and she wants me to show her that. He's on us now, he tells me to kneel and please him, he tells me he won't tell anyone and he'll let everyone think I made it out successfully. I nod. As I begin to undress him from his cop costume, my fingers are shaking and I'm scared. Cops have always scared me. My mistress starts talking me through it, reminding me to breathe through my nose while I suck on his member. As I start in on him I feel her pulling at my waist band from behind, she begins fucking me from the back with a strap on causing me to moan and take him in further down my throat. She tells me when he cums, I'll need to swallow it all if I don't want to get it on my clothes and face. If I want everyone to believe I made it. He explodes inside my mouth and I hear her tell me, keep breathing through your nose honey. The sperm is warm and I swallow and keep swallowing. She keeps fucking me and I keep going up and down on his dick with my mouth making it as enjoyable for him as I can. I don't want to upset my mistress.  
She tells me to help him dress back up into his outfit to make it look like he didn't get any action and that she would help me do the same. We split up the boy taking a different way out of the corn maze. Later that night back at the farm house with the rest of the group we all talked about how it went. Who made it and who had fun. I'm shy now and terrified to speak. One of the girls says she didn't want to make it and she pleased more than one of the boys, it was obvious which guys as they were fist bumping and grinning at each other. Someone looked at my mistress and I and asked what about us, we didn't meet up with the rest of the girls in the middle and leave together. My mistress says in the heels that I was in and how long it took us to find the middle, she reasoned that everyone else has met up already, assumed we were compromised and left us choosing to not leave any map copies behind. They didn't drop it, they said one of the guys took much longer to get out then the rest and only got out about 5 minutes before we did. I said well maybe he just got lost, it was dark! All the guys had a map of the maze, our only map was to be obtained at the middle where we met up, so by that reasoning, we got lost and and likely caught and he gave us the way out after having his way with us. My mistress reveals that she has been coming here for the last 5 years and knew the place inside out but she wouldn't abandon me and that she let me make all the directional decisions until it was time to get out and meet up. Everyone agreed this sounded plausible. I excused myself, said I needed to powder my nose. My mistress got up and said that she would go with me. We got to the washroom and I thanked her. She said I was going to out you but you managed to speak up and defend yourself, but you did lie and you're not allowed to lie to anyone. I'm going to show you something, she pulls a camera out of her tiny purse and looks at me. I say, you filmed that in the maze. She says I did and if I don't want anyone to know about it, I'll do whatever she says the rest of the night. Mistress I never disobey you, and you have had years that you could have chosen to create blackmail on me, why now? Honey, I know you have always wanted me to blackmail you. I smile. Mistress you treat me so well. I love you, thank you. We leave the washroom and everyone decides it's the time of the night to watch a movie. They turn on the TV and what we see on the screen turns me beat red. It's me and my mistress and the boy in the corn maze. Everyone wants to know why my mistress tried so hard to convince us nothing happened only to show it did. My mistress reveals to the group that I like being manipulated by her. They ask, so does she actually like boys. I say that I don't. The girls ask if they can take turns playing with me. I say only my mistress is allowed to touch me unless she says otherwise. I admit that I'm whipped and I don't want anyone else. The girls are commenting on how cute I am. My mistress says that I've had enough fun for one night but maybe another time. We arrive home and my mistress tells me I was a good girl today and that she's going to reward me with the whip. I ask my mistress if I can wear the outfit again on any normal day. I tell her I really like dressing like that. She tells me yes, but that she would take me shopping to get all kinds of cute outfits. The next day shopping she buys me a schoolgirl outfit, a sailor girl outfit, and many other outfits consisting of crop tops and short slutty skirts. She tells me that I'm going to have to repay her for all the cute outfits, that I will be sucking dick at least once a month going forward in exchange for them owing her favors. She tells me she enjoyed watching me humiliate myself in that way and wants to see it more often. I say yes mistress as I drop to my knees and worship her every inch of her body.  
End.


End file.
